MR MONK AND THE DAY OFF
by XFilesIBelieve
Summary: Monk and Sharona take a day off at the beach. Light fluffy humor!


MR. MONK AND THE DAY OFF  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this FABULOUS story! Haha...j/k it really sucks...no really...I'm serious....REALLY....  
  
Sharona Fleming plopped down her basket of cold drinks and armful of towels onto the hot white sand. She looked behind her and chuckled to herself as her boss Adrian Monk walked delicately over the sand carrying only his own towel.  
  
"Ya now Adrian, you're the only guy I know that goes to the beach dressed like he's playing golf," she remarked, referring to his blue button-up shirt buttoned to the top of his tan slacks and brown loafers.  
  
Monk twitched his head to the side; "Some people are more comfortable this way. Don't knock it 'till you try it." He said with all seriousness.  
  
Sharona laughed and said, "I'm really glad you decided to take a break from that case. This is just what you need. Fresh air, soft sand, clear blue-"  
  
She was broken off by a scream that sounded like a woman's. Of course it was Adrian.  
  
"Crab!! CRAB!!" he shirked and jumped onto the towels Sharona had laid down. He grasped her arm tightly and pointed.  
  
"Oh...oh jeez...it looked at me. LOOKED at me, Sharonaaa..." he whined.  
  
"Calm down, Adrian, I've got it." Sharona straightened out her skimpy pale violet sundress and casually went to pick it up and tossed it into the ocean.  
  
Adrian's face was frozen in horror, "I..I can't believe you...you just touched that-"  
  
"Will you just sit? You're supposed to be relaxing." Sharona told him.  
  
"Yeah...right, that'll happen." He muttered.  
  
"Listen Groucho, why don't you at least take off your shirt? That's what's got you so uptight. You're probably baking under there."  
  
Monk blinked in surprise for a moment. She'd actually asked him to take off his shirt. And what did that mean? Nothing probably.  
  
"No, no I couldn't. I...I..."  
  
"Oh come here, I'll do it for you," Sharona started walking towards him.  
  
Monk leaped off the blanket like a man on fire, "No! I mean...I'll be fine on my own."  
  
He stood and slowly turned around with him back to Sharona. He unbuttoned his shirt and folded it neatly, placing it on the towels. He was, of course, wearing a white T-shirt still.  
  
"Um, Adrian, you're still wearing a shirt."  
  
"I know," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Push him, Sharona thought, get him to take his shirt off...where did that come from? Of course she'd always been a little curious about Adrian. He was always hiding under button-up shirts and shoulder-padded jackets. Her curiosity was eating her up.  
  
"You know," she said grinning wickedly, "I hear that crabs are very attracted to bright clothing, especially white..."  
  
Monk shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
  
"....in fact, I've heard they'll come straight out of the water sometimes, right up to you-"  
  
"All right! I'll take it off!" Monk grimaced as he thought about giant killer crabs attacking him. He yanked his shirt over his head.  
  
Sharona drew a sharp breath. Adrian looked...good. He was quite muscular , in fact. His chest was smooth and hair-free. She suddenly realized she'd been checking him out for several long seconds, her mouth probably hanging open like a moron.  
  
"What?" Monk towered down over her, "Do I look weird or something?"  
  
Sharona shook her head slowly, "No...nooooo..."  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"I promise, " she said with a smile.  
  
Monk's face had turned a shade of red Sharona didn't think was possible.  
  
"You keep staring at me...I-I can't sit back down with you...you know." He stuttered.  
  
"Oh sorry." Sharona looked away, blushing herself. What in the world was wrong with her? Why was she staring at Adrian like he was a piece of hot apple pie? Jeez Sharona, pull it together, she thought.  
  
"I think I'm going to try and get a tan," Sharona remarked as she stretched herself out over the towels, "You know, you can move in a little closer. I usually don't have cooties." Sharona said, referring to Monk's seated position on the farthest point of the towels.  
  
Monk coughed, "Oh...um, all right." He moved in a couple of centimeters.  
  
"Jeez, you really know how to make a girl feel special," Sharona said dryly. She patted a spot next to her, "Don't be shy."  
  
Monk carefully walked around the towels and sat next to her. He felt so...close to her. But for some reason it didn't bother him. His socks were though. He didn't realize it was going to be so hot out. He gingerly slipped out of his loafers and tucked his socks neatly in them and then brought his bare feet over the towels. He wasn't risking any crab attacks.  
  
"So...you're tanning, huh?"  
  
"Mm hm." Sharona muttered as she lay on her back. Monk stared down at her. Her skin was already a lovely golden shade. He could see tiny beads of sweat on her. He turned his head.  
  
"So uh, wouldn't it be...you know easier to tan with just the bathing suit on?" he suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're right." Sharona sat up and reached around to untie her dress off, "Er...I can't reach the thing. Can you help me, Adrian?"  
  
Monk swallowed, "Sure." He said, almost inaudibly. He reached for the strings that held her dress together. Sharona's heart beat faster. Monk's head pounded. Ever so gently he undid her dress and had to swallow again. She was so beautiful but he could never work up the courage to tell her. In his mind he had always believed it however.  
  
"Thanks," Sharona whispered and slid out of her dress to reveal a skimpy shimmering midnight blue bikini. She turned to face Monk and Monk, afraid that his face would reveal everything, turned away quickly.  
  
Sharona paused, "You...you were checking me out...weren't you?"  
  
Monk shook his head, "Of course not...no...not like how you were checking me out before."  
  
"Whadda you mean? I was not." Sharona denied. He was absolutely right, of course, but if he couldn't admit it about her first...well then forget him.  
  
"The sun, you know, was in my eyes...before I mean." Sharona explained. Man, that was lame, she thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, same here." Adrian replied, feeling stupid as well. Sharona reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. She popped the top open and Monk wanted to ask her, 'need some help?' but the words caught in his throat. Too late, he lost the moment as Sharona quickly dabbed a bit on her shoulders and tossed the bottle back in her bag.  
  
Stupid, Stupid! He thought to himself, biting his lip in frustration. He popped open Sharona's cooler and helped himself to a bottle of Sierra Springs. It cooled the fires of frustration in him. He took another swig and looked out into the ocean. Without looking, he felt a presence scanning his body, probing it. He sneaked a peek over at Sharona. She quickly turned away and acted like she was covering her feet in the sand.  
  
Adrian lifted his lips into a smile, 'You...WERE checking me out. I saw you this time."  
  
"No! I was not...I was just seeing what you were doing. Really..." Sharona tried to sound honest,  
  
Monk nodded knowingly. He faced the ocean again. A few moments passed. He started to notice the tide was getting closer to them. Without any will of his own, his eyes started to drift over to Sharona...all that skin and those tiny bits of clothes known as a bathing suit. He felt his face go warm. She looked good enough to eat.  
  
Quickly she turned her head and their eyes met. Once again Adrian was speechless and could not find any words in his mouth to save his life. His mouth gaped like a fish.  
  
"You-" Sharona began but suddenly an enormously long wave reached up the beach to drench the two lovers in denial.  
  
"Aw! AW!" Adrian complained as he stood up, his khakis soaked.  
  
"Ay, my hair!" Sharona squeezed her limp curls. She smirked when she saw Monk's soaked-through pants, "I told you to bring trunks...you look so silly...hahaha!" she broke off laughing.  
  
Suddenly Adrian stood up and towered over her. He glared down at her, dripping all over her.  
  
"Look, you...you have not stopped making fun of me since we got here, frankly I'm-"  
  
"Oh Adrian! Stop being so serious and lighten up a little, "Sharona yanked his foot from underneath him and he came toppling down beside her landing flat on his back.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" he asked angrily as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows but found that Sharona was leaning dangerously close to him. Sharona put a finger to his lips and he flinched slightly where her hand had been.  
  
"Hey...ssshh...I've been teasing you sure but it was all in good fun. I wasn't laughing at you before thought about your - you know taking off your shirt. You look..." she coughed, "...great...great."  
  
Monk smiled, "Well...uh...thanks..." he found himself unable to continue as he locked onto the crystalline blue lakes that were Sharona's eyes, "I...uh..."  
  
She looked back at him with puzzlement. She was so close to him. He could feel her breath on his bare chest ever so slightly.  
  
"Sharona..." he murmured.  
  
She stared back at him as entranced by his gaze as he was to hers," Hmmm?" she replied.  
  
He fidgeted nervously, desperately wanting to touch her. His emotions raced wildly. His head was a blur and as empty of thought as a hollow cave. She continued looking at him. Unsure of what was going to happen...and a little afraid.  
  
She put her hand on his propped up shoulder. He shivered involuntarily. She gently pushed him over the towels so he was flat on his back. Sharona leaned over him, her eyes never leaving his. Her soft curls gently brushed his skin. His heart leapt out of his chest with every beat, he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Sh...Sharona..." he whispered.  
  
"Oh Adrian...this is too..." she began.  
  
"Strange." He finished for her.  
  
She nodded her mouth feeling numb.  
  
"Should we..." he breathed slowly, hesitantly. Sharona's lips moved but her vocal cords seemed to be failing her.  
  
Adrian lifted his head off the towels slightly and searched her eyes. Convinced he knew every thought and emotion she was feeling, he brought his hand to her soft hair and pulled her close to him.  
  
Their hearts thudded, Adrian couldn't tell which heartbeat was his. It seemed as if they were in sync. In fact, he wished they were. It would make things ...even. His mouth watered, sensing her lips were close. Sharona felt his face flush, fire in her cheeks.  
  
Unable to hold himself any longer, Adrian brought his lips to meet hers in a perfectly fit embrace. Of course he planned it that way. He felt himself flat on his back again as Sharona kissed him back hungrily. Her kisses blew him away - she was so intense and passionate. He had no idea she had wanted him that much.  
  
She was leaning over him now, her hair caressing his face. She smelled incredible. Why had it taken him so long? She covered his face in kisses. He wanted to put his arms around her, to touch her but he was afraid. So much skin. Sensing his fear, Sharona gently placed his right hand on her stomach while continuing to kiss him. He held her then, hesitant at first but then gently grasped her in his arms.  
  
They kissed for what seemed like a long long time. Breaking away., Sharona nestled into his shoulder and lay an arm across his chest. He stared at her, smiling for a moment. He breathed in deep and for once the salt in the air didn't bother him. Not a bit.  
  
"So what will we tell the Captain and Disher about how we spent out day off?" he asked her still feeling warmth radiating off of Sharona's smooth skin.  
  
She grinned mischievously, "Oh, we'll just say it was a...satisfying day for both."  
  
Adrian blushed at her words and kissed the top of her head as he held her and the sun shimmered on its way down.  
  
THE END 


End file.
